


After the Sirens (Optional Smut)

by Quinnezel



Category: Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Gotham City Sirens, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnezel/pseuds/Quinnezel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nighttime escapades of Harley and Ivy, as opposed to the daytime, more likely to be found in a comic book content of After the Sirens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You sure you don't have a bed in this place?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley and Ivy's reunion goes a little bit past kissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This comes between chapter 1 and chapter 2 of After the Sirens.

Harley and Ivy’s lips parted, and they breathed heavily. “I gotta be honest, Red.” Harley chuckled. “You’re makin’ me all hot and bothered.”

Ivy laughed deeply. “I would be lying if I said it’s only you.” She leaned in and gave Harley a long, slow kiss, tugging on her lip as she pulled away.

Harley purred affectionately. “You sure you don’t have a bed in this place?”

Ivy blushed, caught off guard by her candor. “Right about now I’m wishing I did, but, sadly, I am sure.”

Eyeing the hardwood under her feet thoughtfully, Harley said, “This floor doesn’t look that uncomfortable.” She sat down and wiggled her butt to test it. “It’ll do, in a pinch.” She reached out and pinched Ivy on her side, then patted the floor next to her.

Ivy smirked and sat. She looked at Harley so softly, so affectionately, that Harley couldn’t stop herself from kissing her again. She leaned in a little too quickly, and they toppled to the floor. Harley caught herself, her arms on either side of Ivy, and they both laughed. Harley kissed her again, straightening her hips out so they faced Ivy. Her tongue found its way into Ivy’s mouth and their tongues slid across each other.

She lowered herself so that her torso was on Ivy’s. No longer holding her weight up, her left hand found its way down Ivy’s body, passing along her side and onto her hip. She pressed down firmly, rubbing Ivy’s thigh before coming back up to her side. Her thumb grazed Ivy’s breast.

Ivy pulled her lips away, breathing heavily. Harley pouted, “Don’t’cha wanna keep kissin’ me, Red?”

“Oh, believe me. I do. But I want to clarify what we’re going for, here, and that you’re okay with it.”

“You mean kissin’?” Harley asked, feigning naïvety.

Ivy laughed. “Not exactly. Something a little more… intimate.”

“Like this?” Harley lifted herself off Ivy just enough to slide her hand over her breast.

Ivy’s eyes closed appreciatively, and she bit her lip. “Among other things.” Concern creeped into her voice, and her eyes grew soft. “Harl, is this what you want? I know you haven’t had the best experiences in the past.”

Harley was silent for a moment, pensive. “I wanna start makin’ new memories, let the old ones fade. An’ I trust you, Red. I know you’ll treat me right.” She met Ivy’s eyes and smiled.

Ivy beamed back. “I will. I promise. I’m going to check in with you each step of the way.” 

She wrapped her arms around Harley and rolled, ending up on top of her. She bit Harley’s lower lip gently, tugging it, then kissed her deeply, their tongues meeting once more. She propped herself up on one arm, her other hand making its way furiously over Harley’s body. Harley kissed her desperately, moaning softly into her mouth.

Harley slid her hands into Ivy’s shirt, and she caressed her sides, loving the feel of Ivy’s skin under her fingers.

Ivy brought her arm up between Harley’s, passed it between her breasts, and rubbed her thumb on the skin just above Harley’s collar. Harley removed one of her hands from Ivy’s shirt, reaching up to grab Ivy’s hand. She guided it back down to her chest and demonstrated exactly what she wanted it to be doing. Ivy rubbed her breast forcefully and squeezed it, eliciting a moan from Harley. Harley’s nails dug softly into her skin.

Spurred on by Harley’s approval, Ivy ran her thumb over her nipple several times, and squeezed again. Harley broke away from their kiss and fought with her shirt for a moment before pulling it over her head. Ivy admired her newly revealed skin with her eyes and her fingers, and Harley pulled their lips together again.

Ivy ran her hand over Harley’s stomach and up her side, toying with the skin beneath her bra band, then raked her fingers gently back down. Goosebumps spread over Harley’s body, and she shivered, stopping their kiss momentarily to smile.

Ivy looked at Harley, a question in her eyes, and she slid her hands around to Harley’s back. “Please do,” Harley begged, and Ivy unclasped her bra, removing it slowly. She ran her hand over Harley’s bare breasts, smiling as Harley bit her lip.

“Your turn, Red,” Harley breathed, reaching out to yank Ivy’s shirt up. Ivy sat up, pulling off her shirt and sliding it under Harley’s head. She unhooked her bra and tossed it aside. “Now it’s a party,” Harley said, biting her lip again.

Ivy straddled Harley and kissed her, relishing the feel of so much touching skin. Harley’s hands sought out every inch of her skin, and Ivy’s moan caught them both off guard. They laughed, and Ivy kissed along Harley’s jaw. She nibbled on her ear, then continued her line of kisses down Harley’s neck. She hit a sensitive spot and Harley’s hands closed, gripping her back.

Harley pressed her hips up into Ivy’s and Ivy pressed back. Ivy started to rock her hips gently, back and forth, across Harley’s. Harley moaned and her back arched off of the floor. Ivy nipped at her neck and shoulder, and her hand found its way down Harley’s side. Her fingers slid beneath clothing and she caressed the skin of Harley’s hip. Harley bit her lip, hard, her breath catching. Ivy’s hand went back up Harley’s side.

“Aww,” Harley sighed, “I liked where that was going.”

“Did you now?” Ivy teased. “Then maybe we should get these out of the way.” She tugged playfully at a belt loop on Harley’s jeans.

Harley bit her lip and nodded. Ivy shifted off of Harley. She rubbed her hands over Harley’s bare skin, pausing to rub small circles around her nipples. Harley closed her eyes, her bottom lip sliding slowly out of its bite. 

Working her hands back down, Ivy undid the clasp on Harley’s jeans and, painfully slowly, unzipped them. She pulled them down inch by inch, kissing down Harley’s leg as she did so. She paused to slip Harley’s shoes off, and then the jeans were off. She kissed back up the other leg, lingering at her hip as Harley’s back arched off of the floor.

Her kisses trailed up Harley’s torso, making detours to cover every inch of her breasts. She kept going until her lips met Harley’s, and she snuggled in close to her, their bodies touching.

Harley put her hand on Ivy’s and guided it back to her hip. Ivy gently massaged the skin, noticing after a moment that Harley’s hips were turning toward her hand. She slid her fingers lightly over soft skin and hair until she found wetness. Harley moaned, loudly, into her mouth as she settled her fingers in.

Her fingers found Harley’s clit and Harley broke away from their kiss, moaning and arching, her head thrown back. Ivy kissed and nipped at her neck, and her fingers made circles, pressing, gentle but firm, against Harley’s clit.

Harley went back and forth between moans and lip-bites, growing more and more unhinged. Her arms were flung out above her head and her fingers searched for anything to hold on to. Her nails dug shallow trails into the hardwood.

Harley cried out, pleasure rippling through her body. Ivy’s fingers slowed and came to a stop as Harley’s body returned to the floor. 

Ivy passed one arm under Harley’s neck, wrapping the other around her torso, and held her close. Harley burrowed in, her eyes closed, and breathed deeply.


	2. So, now that we have a bed...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley and Ivy attempt to make full use of their recently-acquired bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This comes between chapter 3 and chapter 4 of After the Sirens.

Ivy walked into their newly furnished bedroom and set the boxes she was carrying in the corner. She stepped out of the way so Harley could do the same.

“So,” Harley purred, “now that we have a bed…”

Ivy smiled. “Yes?”

“We should… test it out.” She winked.

Ivy laughed. “Your subtlety amazes me. But I absolutely agree. I’ll go grab the last box, and, when I get back, we can see what happens.” She winked back at Harley, and smiled as she was met with both a blush and a mischievous grin in response.

She walked back out and scooped up the remaining box from its place on the ground, thinking the whole time about what Harley was most likely doing at that moment, picturing her scrambling out of her clothes to make an impression upon Ivy’s return. She paused, a sly smile on her face, to give Harley a little more time to prepare.

A short time later, she walked back in to the bedroom, depositing the box with the others. She turned toward the bed, full of anticipation. There Harley was on the bed, wearing nothing. She was also fast asleep.

Ivy laughed, a little disappointed but not surprised. She removed her own clothing and joined Harley in bed, covering them both with their sheets and wrapping her arms around Harley, and was soon asleep.

 

Harley woke when Ivy shifted in her sleep. She quickly realized what had happened and wanted to make up for it, so she rolled on top of Ivy, pressing their bodies together gently. She bit her lip at the feeling of so much of Ivy’s skin on hers. Leaning in, she softly kissed along Ivy’s jaw.

Ivy’s eyes blinked open, took stock, and her mouth curved upward on one side. “I’d like to wake up like this more often,” she teased, tilting her head slightly as Harley’s kisses moved onto her neck.

Harley pressed her hips down into Ivy’s, and began to rock them back and forth. Her kisses trailed down Ivy’s neck and onto her shoulder. Ivy’s hands found Harley’s body and passed softly down her sides and over her hips.

Harley kissed back up to Ivy’s jaw, then across to her mouth. Within a moment, Ivy’s tongue was in her mouth, and she tilted her head to allow the kiss to fully deepen.

Harley continued to rock her hips against Ivy’s, but wanted to be closer. She turned her hips and put her right leg between Ivy’s, then lowered her hips so they were nearly level with Ivy’s. When she began to rock this time, all the pressure was focused, and they both moaned from the contact. Ivy’s hands grasped Harley’s waist and pulled, trying to bring them still closer together. Harley leaned her head back, closing her eyes and biting her lip as she did.

Ivy began to rock her hips in time with Harley’s. She continued to pull on Harley’s hips, her fingernails sliding lightly across skin. Harley raised her hand to her head, passing her fingers through her hair and down her shoulder.

They rocked for as long as they could sustain it, Harley propped up on one arm and Ivy hungrily trying to merge their hips. Their breathing grew heavy, interspersed with loud moans when their hips met just right. They slowed their rocking, never quite stopping.

Ivy, still holding Harley’s hips, guided her onto her side on the bed. She ran her hand up Harley’s thigh and Harley parted her legs.

Ivy’s fingers gently circled Harley’s clit, coaxing out moans. She slid her fingers back and entered her with two of them. She curled them forward and began to rub. Harley’s back arched, her body curving eagerly toward Ivy. Ivy leaned in close and kissed her neck.

Harley was quickly losing it. She moved her hips against Ivy’s hand, and her head was thrown back as far as it could go against the bed. Ivy curled and uncurled her fingers with fervor, keeping to a quick-paced rhythm. She sucked gently on Harley’s neck, then nibbled up to her jaw and kissed to her mouth. Her free hand pulled Harley into a deep kiss.

She pulled on Harley’s bottom lip with her teeth, letting it go slowly, then went back in for more. Harley clutched at the bed, gripping the sheets.

She was now moving desperately against Ivy’s hand, and forgot to kiss back, moaning loudly into Ivy’s mouth instead. Ivy held her rhythm a moment longer. Harley’s hips shuddered and she exhaled sharply into Ivy’s mouth. Ivy kept up her motion until Harley’s hips fell still. She teased Harley’s jaw with a few more kisses.

Harley pulled herself together just enough to breathe, “Wow, Red.”


	3. That thing kinky people do with the ropes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley really wants Ivy to take a break from her plants, and she'll think of some way to make it happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This comes between chapter 5 and chapter 6 of After the Sirens.  
> Warning: Mild bondage

Harley snuck up behind Ivy, creeping quietly through the densely packed plants in the room. She knew the plants would probably tell Ivy of her approach long before she got there, but she was hoping Ivy would humor her.

She crept around a trellis that stretched to the ceiling with creeping vines and found herself within arm’s reach. She crouched, a smirk blooming on her face, and pounced. Her arms wrapped around Ivy and she bit her shoulder, growling dramatically.

As her bite loosened, Ivy swung to face her, her arms wrapping lovingly around her waist.

“C’mon, Red. You been playin’ with your plants for hours,” Harley whined. “Surely you can take a break an’ play with me a little.” She wagged her eyebrows emphatically.

Ivy looked around the room, surveying.

“Come ooonnnn…” Harley begged, tugging Ivy’s hips softly into hers.

The corner of Ivy’s mouth turned up, and she made a show of continuing to look around. “I don’t know,” she said. “I’m not sure I should leave them unsupervised. They could get into all manner of trouble.”

Harley thought for a moment, then her face lit up mischievously. “What if we included ‘em?”

“How do you mean?”

“Well, ya know that thing kinky people do with the ropes? Tyin’ each other up an’ whatnot?” She winked. “That.”

Ivy gently grabbed Harley’s wrists, lifting them above her head. Several vines unfurled from the trellis behind her, and as Ivy ran her fingers lightly down Harley’s arms, the vines followed, locking her arms into place.

Goosebumps sprung up all over Harley’s body and she bit her lip. “Oh, Red…”

Ivy wrapped one arm around Harley, holding their hips together, and used her other hand to begin slowly unbuttoning Harley’s top.

Harley watched expectantly, quickly growing impatient. “Can’t ya do that a little faster? I’m pretty much ready ta go.”

“The vines around your arms mean that I am in charge. As such, I will go horribly…” She unbuttoned the next button. “Tauntingly…” She undid another button. “Torturingly…” The top half of the shirt was now open, revealing bare skin underneath. “Slow… If I so please.” She undid all but the last button, then trailed her fingers up to Harley’s collarbone.

“Hmm… Something’s still not quite right.” Ivy pondered thoughtfully. 

Harley began to squirm from impatience and desire. She threw her legs up and around Ivy, pulling their bodies fully together. She began to kiss Ivy’s neck frantically.

Ivy rocked her body against Harley’s for a moment, feeling the legs around her loosen, then easily pulled away. She looked sternly at Harley, who made her best innocent face.

“Let’s try this,” Ivy murmured as more vines detached from the trellis. She undid the last button, parting the shirt. She wrapped a few fingers inside Harley’s bottoms and pulled them off carefully. The vines followed her motion down Harley’s legs, binding them as well. She looked Harley up and down, smirking again. “Nearly right.”

Harley stared back at her intently.

“You’re absolutely right, Harl. That’s what’s missing.” The vines around Harley’s arms began to sprout large leaves, clusters of which unfurled toward her face and blocked her view.

“But Red, now I can’t see what you’re doing,” she complained.

“Oh, I am very much aware of that,” Ivy laughed playfully. 

She placed her hands on Harley’s hips, her thumbs moving gentle circles over the smooth skin. Harley flinched from the unexpected touch but bit her lip, letting it go to take a heavy breath.

Ivy leaned forward and kissed Harley, turning her head as the kiss quickly deepened. She could feel Harley’s body reaching out to hers, and for a moment she obliged.

She pulled away and began kissing downward from Harley’s neck. The lower she went, the heavier Harley’s breathing became. As she passed her belly button, Harley reached out her hips, as if to guide her. She diverted, kissing down one leg to the knee, before turning back up on the inside of Harley’s thigh. Harley strained against the vines to push her hips toward Ivy, but Ivy skipped over and went down the other leg.

Harley moaned in frustration. “Fuck me, Red… Please…”

Ivy smiled, getting herself into position as the vines let Harley spread her legs a little wider. Ivy ran her hands up Harley’s legs, passing her thumbs gently in and over Harley’s clit. 

Holding Harley open with her thumbs, she flattened her tongue and ran it from back to front. Harley threw her head back, moaning loudly, as Ivy’s tongue ran over her clit. Ivy licked again, and again, keeping her tongue flat to hit as much of Harley’s pussy as possible. 

She did it one more time, then settled into place over Harley’s clit. Her tongue made smooth circles around it and Harley pressed her hips into the motion. 

Harley moaned, trying to contain her breathing, the vines and the leaves heightening the sensations. She put her trust fully in Ivy as she let her head fall back and the vines take her weight. She could feel Ivy’s tongue as it circled, and moaned each time it grazed her clit. 

Ivy made one more circle, then began rhythmically running her flattened tongue over Harley’s clit. Harley’s back arched, her breathing growing ragged. “Oh… Yes…” She moaned loudly. “That…”

Ivy continued the rhythm, keeping the pressure steady on Harley’s clit. Harley held her breath, getting close. She took one loud breath, and held it again.

Her hips shook against Ivy’s mouth and she let out her held breath and moans at once, practically screaming. She let out several more loud moans, then fell limp in the vines.

Ivy stood and scooped Harley into her arms, holding her up as the vines returned to the trellis. “Is that about what you had in mind?”

Harley tried to muster a response, still returning from her orgasm. “Some… Something like… That…”


	4. Hey, Red, ya know what sounds hot?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley wants to try something she's heard about, but she can't explain it with words, so she just has to demonstrate it on Ivy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This comes between chapter 9 and chapter 10 of After the Sirens.

“Hey, Red, ya know what sounds hot?”

“What, Harl?” Ivy asked absent-mindedly, trying to bring some color back to the withering plant under the window of the only slightly run-down motel they were staying at.

“Facesittin’.”

“Face sitting? That sounds rather… Suffocation-related. Is it one of those asphyxiation-related sex acts?” She looked at Harley with slight concern.

“Not unless ya want it ta be,” Harley countered, winking mischievously.

“So what is it, exactly? How does it work? Without the suffocation part, I mean.”

“Well, what ya do is…” Harley trailed off, trying to think of a good way to explain it. “Ya know what, why don’t I just show you. C’mere.”

Ivy flourished her hand, the plant springing to life, then crawled onto the bed to join Harley. “Okay, what now?”

Harley ran her hand up Ivy’s thigh, pushing the oversized shirt up as she went along. She stared hungrily at each inch of skin as it was revealed. “Well, first things first. It won’t hurt ta do some warmin’ up.” She grabbed the shirt and carefully pulled it off of Ivy. “Sheesh, Red, you gotta cool it with being so sexy. Ya already got me all hot an’ bothered.” She ran her eyes up and down Ivy’s body, trying to decide where to start.

She leaned in and closed her lips around Ivy’s shoulder, slowly kissing and biting her way up until she reached the crook of her neck. She spent a moment there, just savoring the feeling of Ivy’s skin on her lips and the way Ivy kept tilting her head a little more with each movement of them. 

Eventually, she trailed her tongue up Ivy’s neck and kissed along her jaw toward her lips. Before she could get there, Ivy scooped her fingers through her hair and pulled her in, their lips landing heavily against each other. Their tongues met before either of them had time to think, their heads turning instinctively to allow the kiss to deepen. 

Ivy’s other hand joined the first in Harley’s hair, and she pulled her in as close as she could. Harley’s hands were busy exploring all of Ivy, lingering on her hips, her thighs, her waist. One hand slid up to Ivy’s breast, her thumb toying playfully with her nipple.

Harley’s other hand ran back and forth along Ivy’s thighs, each time just barely skipping over the spot on Ivy’s body they were both all too conscious of.

After a moment, Harley paused. “So, Red, you feelin’... Warmed up?”

“I’d definitely say so. Do you want to show me what comes next?”

“Yes, please. Okay, so prop yourself up on your knees.” Ivy happily obliged. “You’ll have ta spread your knees out a little ta make room for me.” Ivy quickly adjusted. “Then I’ll just come behind ya, lay down, and…” She slid her head between Ivy’s thighs, very content with the way things were playing out. “Voila.”

Harley reached her arms around Ivy’s legs, rubbing her fingers along them as she went. “Ready?”

Ivy smiled. “Absolutely.”

Harley ran her fingers up Ivy’s thighs, this time not avoiding anything as three fingers slid up and over Ivy’s clit. Ivy’s head rolled back slightly, her eyes closing. Harley raised her head so she was closer, and she ran her tongue first along the outside of Ivy’s pussy, and then in, following the path her fingers had taken. Ivy made a noise somewhere between a moan and a purr, and Harley felt the noise roll through her.

She went in deeper, flattening her tongue and going over Ivy’s clit again and again. Ivy moaned deeply, leaning forward to prop herself up on her arms. 

She had to open her eyes and look at Harley when she felt her laughing between her legs. She somehow pulled herself together enough to ask, “What’s funny?”

“I can’t breathe that great when ya lean like that, and you said ya weren’t really feelin’ the kink there.” She paused to laugh. “Do ya want ta hold yourself up on somethin’ else? Like maybe get your plant buddy ta help you.”

Ivy waved her arm at the plant impatiently, and it grew toward her, forming a solid shape she could hold onto to keep herself upright. “Okay, we’re good. Now, please, I can feel your breath all over...”

She was cut off as Harley leaned back in and sent her tongue in, firmly licking along the length of her pussy. Ivy grabbed onto the plant, leaning heavily into it. Harley ran her tongue over Ivy’s clit, getting back to the rhythm that had worked so well before. As she continued, Ivy started rocking her hips back and forth in time with Harley’s tongue. Harley applied slightly more pressure, and Ivy’s head rolled the whole way back, her mouth hanging open. 

Ivy was really losing control now, gripping her hands tighter on the plant each time Harley’s tongue passed over her clit. Her hips were moving frantically, and she couldn’t help but sink lower onto Harley’s face.

She moaned loudly and bit her lip, then forgot to breathe. She cried out as she shuddered, in the best possible way. Her shudders shook along the plant, and her loss of control caused it to sprout flowers and leaves coming out at all angles. After a minute, she regained her composure, and all she could say at first was, “Oops...”

She carefully extricated herself from Harley, tossing herself sideways onto the bed to curl up against her. “So that’s how facesitting works, is it?”

“You tell me, gorgeous.”

“I’d say it worked. And now that I know how it’s done…” She pulled Harley up on top of her. “Shall I?”


End file.
